


There Are Rules At Beacon Hills High

by JTHM_Michi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Student Body - character, Gen, Pack Dynamics, written before S3 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM_Michi/pseuds/JTHM_Michi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is a little like Sunnydale in that they all know something is strange but try their damnest to ignore what’s right in front of them. (You know, unless ignoring it will kill them, then they don’t.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Rules At Beacon Hills High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a general kinkmeme prompt awhile ago, then posed to my tumblr, I am finally getting around to getting it posted up on AO3. This was written before Season Three started so the things that are alluded to in the fic were just vague wishes and ideas of what S3 was going to look like.

There are rules at Beacon Hills High. Not things like district policies or dress code but secret rules. Rules that people pretend not to adhere to but totally do because they don’t want to die.

**Rule One: Never, ever backtalk Mr. Harris.**

He will make you cry and get a sick pleasure from it. The look in his eyes as you start to cry will make you want to throw up, so just don’t backtalk. Just try and get into Stiles Stilinski’s class and he’ll do it for you. Stiles can take words and cruelty and spit it back while looking like an angel, you cannot.

**Rule Two: Don’t be mean to Danny.**

No one likes a jackass and the lacrosse team will beat the shit out of you. And then Jackson Whittemore’s lawyer father will try and get you charged with harassment. Just…don’t. Besides, why would you want to be mean to Danny? He’s ten kinds of nice and adorable.

**Rule Three: Yes, Lydia Martin is a basket of cats and possibly having a mental breakdown of epic proportions. Do. Not. Involve. Yourself.**

You might wake up in a field with no recollection of how you got there with strange blue powder on your face. Also, Lydia can make a grown man cry in under five minutes, so just don’t. And, don’t even think about doing anything more then staring as she passes by in the hallway, the last girl to actively talk smack about her started having horrific nightmares – the screaming, clawing at your face kind. And, you know, no one likes a jackass.

(Of course, there are other reasons not to involve yourself. Reasons that involve teeth and growls and Stiles smiling at you with his teeth and a very, very scary look in his eyes. But that will come out more later.)

**Rule Four: Allison Argent is Scott McCall’s girl. Scott McCall is Allison Argent’s boy. This is true even when it’s not.**

Everyone knows that Matt was crushing hard on Allison and he turned up dead. Everyone knows that Allison’s mom had problems with Allison and Scott being together and oh look, she ended up dead too. They hadn’t even been together at the time.

(There are other reasons for this rule too. Notably, they involve Erica Reyes and her laughing in your face after you say you like Scott and think he could do better than “that Argent girl”. They also involve Isaac Lahey glaring and looking like he wants to rip your throat out if you talk about how Allison is “just settling for McCall and deserves someone better”. This, too, will come out more later.)

**Rule Five: Lacrosse is not a sport it is a lifestyle choice.**

**Rule Six: Don’t question Isaac and Erica’s sudden transformation.**

Witchcraft? Steroids? Homicide? Deal with the Devil? Who knows. But, eventually, you stop asking questions. After all, it’s not like they’re hurting anyone (that you know of) and they seem happy for once. So, you stop asking questions.

(If you don’t you vanish. No one knows what happened to Lucy, but she started almost stalking them and her last known contact was with her best friend Amy who says she was babbling about wolves of all things before the line went dead.)

(Amy never tells a soul that she could have sworn she heard Stiles yelling at Lucy to run.)

**Rule Seven: Do not, under any circumstances, make fun of Stiles.**

This is not because he is the Sheriff’s son. This is not because he’s a sweet, harmless boy with doe eyes. This is not because the lacrosse team will come for you (they won’t). This is not because Scott McCall will frown at you and make you feel like you kicked a puppy. (though, that is also part of the reason.) This is not because Isaac will growl at you and Erica will fling your insecurities at you, laughing as they cut and gut you. (though, this has happened at least once. Mark was crying by the end of it and transferred.) This isn’t even because no one likes a jackass (which, is always true)

No, this is because Stiles will smile at you and _ignore you_. This is because if you continue he will calmly and quietly ask you what’s wrong, if you’re okay, if there’s anything he can do to help you. And, once he lures you in with his sweet voice and gentle demeanor he will _end you_.

(It used to be that Scott would come to defend Stiles’ honor and make you feel like shit. It used to be that your parents would ask you why they had “such a lovely conversation” with the Sherriff and you’d be so, so grounded. But now, it’s almost as if he’s laughing at you if you even try it. Like you’re so far below him he can’t even bother to get annoyed with your teasing. Now, if you persist and are clever enough to hide what’s going on from Isaac and Erica and Scott he wares you down with his concern and you tell him what’s wrong: stress, troubles at home, anger issues, feelings of inadequacy, whatever they are. And Stiles will listen. And then he’ll solve your problems or give you the tools to do it yourself and you’ll realize what a worthless human being you are and it’ll end in tears and self-hate. Stiles will end you with kindness.)

(And if you’re just a horrible person, a broken person who wants to see Stiles break under you, well…no one will know what happened to you. Scarier yet, no one will remember you to wonder what happened.)

**Rule Eight: If you know who Boyd is, don’t wonder where he is.**

Sometimes he shows up at school to trail after Erica or Isaac but most of the time he’s not at school anymore. His parents say he’s taking most of his classes at night because of “arrangements”. No one really knows if its true.

(This is a lie. Laurence Novak takes night courses because he can’t concentrate during the day and the district made “arrangements”. Laurence sits next to Boyd as they do their workbooks and read. Laurence sees him leave with Derek Hale one night and resolves not to think about it. Ever.)

**Rule Nine: If Stiles is running, run the other way.**

Lydia Martin was mauled and Stiles ran. Three bodies show up months later in the parking lot of the public library and Stiles lurks, unnoticed because people are so used to him being places he shouldn’t be. Stiles runs around town frantically, literally running from odd store to odd store, and people hear noises and gunfire from the woods.

(No one talks about Mr. McCreevy, the man who owned the little antique bookstore. Stiles ran in, bought a book, and little McCreevy was found mauled and gutted later. The adults said it was an animal, but the students at Beacon Hills remember that Allison Argent’s crazy aunt made her kills look like animal attacks too.)

(the consensus is out on if Stiles is the killer or just unfortunate.)

**Rule Ten: All sorts of people come to watch lacrosse practice, no biggie.**

Everyone knows Derek Hale sometimes watches practices after school. And sometimes he comes to games and, once, he even went to a swim meet. He probably comes to remember better days when his family was alive and he was just a kid who enjoyed playing lacrosse. And Laura Hale was a swimmer, so that explains his presence there too.

(He comes to growl at other teams. He sometimes talks to Isaac and Stiles and he hugged Erica once and smiled for like a second at Scott. He sat next to Lydia at the swim meet.)

**Rule Eleven: If Scott looks nervous at school, lock all the windows and doors that night and go to bed early.**

If it’s Scott, hiding in your room and ignoring the gunfire coming from the woods might save you. A blanket over your head will make you feel like a five year old again, but nothing bad ever happens to children, so you should be safe.

(But if it’s Stiles that is worried. If it’s Stiles. Well…sometimes bad things do happen to children and you just have to hope luck is with you.)

(And remember that screaming will not save you.)

Rule Twelve is the most important one. Rule Twelve saves lives more often than not. Rule Twelve is the end-all rule, the most important thing to remember.

**Rule Twelve: Scott, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson are here to protect. Trust them.**

You don’t know if Stiles is a killer or if Scott is on steroids or if they’re all in a cult. But, this you know: they just want to keep everyone alive and not be noticed. They’re here to protect, you’re sure of this. Trust them to keep you safe at night. Answer their questions with detail, no matter how strange or odd. Listen to their suggestions on when to stay at home and when to leave a place. Make them like you, make sure they know your name. It could save your life.

(But notice I did not specify that they are here to protect _you_. Sometimes, they’ll protect themselves first and you’ll get thrown under a bus. Or into the line of fire. Or into the jaws of a beast. Sometimes you’ll be the threat.)

(Marian Donnelly did not know she was possessed. Did not know she was killing people and drawing the wrong kinds of attention. But she died, bleeding out and feeling broken from the inside out in Jackson’s arms while Stiles murmured a lullaby to her. Lydia and Allison had cut off her hands and feet, but she didn’t know that. Her funeral was lovely.)

(Aaron Earns got a bite and instead of changing he died. The Alpha Pack bit him knowing it would kill him, it was a message. A greeting.)

(Lucy was not killed by wolves but by hunters. Stiles tried to save her, he did, but trying doesn’t mean doing.)

Beacon Hills is a place of secrets and whispered truths. A place of pointed ignorance because some things you don’t want to know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Rule of Beacon Hills High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472780) by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath)




End file.
